nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeletor
In fall of 2002. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe returned to television. this time was done by Mike Young Productions. This was by most fans classified as one of the more favorite series as more was put into character development and continuity. The series started with a 3-part episode entitled; The Beginning. In this we learn the origins of Skeletor. In the commentary of the series the writers explained that Keldor was Captain Randor's half-brother, both having the same father. Keldor attacked the Hall of Wisdom in order to kill the Council of Elders and take their power for his own and rule Eternia. In the battle with his half-brother he began losing parts of his face as a trick to throw acid on his brother backfired and was killing him. Forced to retreat to the dark hemisphere he was sealed behind a mysitcal wall which seperated half of the world from each other. During this time, Keldor was forced to go to the sanctuary of his mentor Hordak who was sealed in another dimension. Hordak removed the rotting flesh and left a floating skull where his head once was. he was then dubbed Skeletor and commanded his force again but with much less sanity he once had. 16 years later he would destroy the mystical wall that kept him from the light hemisphere and take revenge on the Council who apparently have not been seen since his defeat. Then he launched an attack on the Castle Eternos home of now King Randor and kidnapped the king in a bitter grudge match. Though losing at his first encounter with He-Man he would return time and time again to defeat He-Man then later try to capture Castle Grayskull after discovering its power. He was not in much of season 2 as its primary focus was on King Hiss and his Snake men. He was later called upon by Hordak to release him from the dimension of Dispondos. Though he betrayed his former master and destroyed his sanctuary. In season 3 Skeletor would have taken the body of King Hiss after his defeat infront of his snake god Serpos. Origin Skeletor hails from the dimension of Infinitia, He came to the planet Eternia when a great war in his dimension opened a gateway to Eternia. Powers Skeletor is trained in many forms of magic, most of which he trained himself in. His blasts have been powerful enough to blast He-Man back into feet of solid rock on many occasions, also breaking through the magical wall that kept him back for so long, with a little help of a machine. Most of the his magical powers can come from his staff called the Havok Staff or when he spent years draining the powers of the Shakarran crystal. He is a skilled swordsman, going toe-to-toe with the younger King Randor in the 2002 series, but has been matched when he came across Tri-Klops as Keldor in his pursuit of power. He is a cunning tactician. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters Category:Villains